7 Years Of Friendship
by Liliana-chan
Summary: It has been some time, since Harry and his friends have been to Hogwarts. Now it is time for Rose Weasley and Albus Potter to go there. They meet Scorpius Malfoy and Stella Lovegood and the four become best friends. This friendship is being tested. Can it turn into love in the end? ScorRose AlOc
1. Year 1

**Year 1**

"Pay attention where you walk! You are even more useless than a Hufflepuff. Cannot even walk straight, can you, Weasley?", Elizabeth Zabini sneered at her, although it had been her, who had bumped into Rose on purpose.

Quickly Rose bowed down to the floor to lift the huge pile of books back up, that had fallen down due to the collision with the other first year Slytherin.  
Never had she been happier, that her red curls covered her ears. Those ears that were blazing red in this very moment. "Come on, Liz' you know all to well that it is hard enough for her. I mean the family's disgrace, is she not? The first of her kind that has not been sent to Gryffindor.", Nancy flint cackled and tears went to Rose's eyes.

She had only been in Hogwarts for a few days and wanted back home already. She remembered being so very anxious, and being so sure of getting into Gryffindor. Everyone in her family had been a Gryffindor, except for aunt Fleur, who had not visited Hogwarts.

Rose had been the one to look at her cousin Albus with pity, when the hat had yelled "Ravenclaw, after being put on the Potter's head. She had been the one to giggle at the surprised face of Scorpius Malfoy, when the hat sorted him into the same house, as well. (The blonde boy had really looked positively surprised, and oddly relieved.)

She had thought she would hear the sentence, that her father and her aunt Ginny had told her abour "Another Weasley, huh?"

But the hat did not utter those words. He whispered something about the drive of a Slytherin, the braveness of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and the ambitions and intelligence of a Ravenclaw. As if he did have all the time of the world, the hat explained to her that Hufflepuff could become boring to her quickly. He also mumbled that he knew of her secret wish to succeed, which was a bit hard seeing the great number of cousins. The hat knew those problems from Rose's father. "Well, small Weasley. What do you say? Slytherin or Ravenclaw?" Rose held on to one thought, as if her life depended on it '_Gryffindor_', she had thought. But the hat only sighed "Listen, small Weasley, you think your family will not accept you, if you will not get sorted into Gryffindor. Be glad that I let you choose. You want to achieve your own success. This will not be easy as the daughter of your parents. By the way, your mother chose Gryffindor. You will thank me once, for letting you decide. Oh I will give you a small hint: Ravenclaw could be in need of a decent Keeper in the future.", and as if she had give in (which she had not! She wanted to her family in Gryffindor), the hat announced "Ravenclaw!"

At first there had been utter silence. Fred and James looked at each other wordlessly, at the Gryffindor table. Neither Albus Potter, nor Rose Weasley had gotten into Gryffindor.

The first reactions came from the Slytherin table: The students laughed. Rose was sure. They laughed at her, laughed at Albus. And laughed at Scorpius Malfoy.

Of course, there was nothing that spoke against Ravenclaw. A good family friend, Luna Scamander, had been in Ravenclaw and she had been braver in the fight against Voldemort, than many Gryffindors had. Rose was glad that the hat had decided against sending her to Slytherin.

But she wanted to Gryffindor. All of her family had been in Gryffindor, and she was sure her brother and her younger cousins would all be sent to Gryffindor.

Shocked, she sat on the stool, still wearing the hat on her head. Neville, professor for Herbology and a good family friend, stood behind her, also in shock. Until Fred, George, and Victoire jumped up to cheer, Teddy Lupin followed them at the Hufflepuff table. Neville, whom Rose would call Professor Longbottom from then on, began to grin like a Cheshire cat. Soon two names that drowned the booing of the Slytherins. "ROSE! ALBUS!", was soon chanted by all Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs together (just because they wanted to score the Slytherins off). Neville then took the hat off Rose's head, winking, and Rose skipped over to the Ravenclaw table to sit vis-a-vis with Albus. In all the commotion it went totally unheard, that Elizabeth Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

Thus she, Albus, Scorpius Malfoy and a petite, slightly weird blonde, who introduced herself as Stella Lovegood (Xenophilius seemed to have adopted her, after Luna moved out) were the only four Ravenclaws of this rather small age group.

Somehow she was relieved that all of her cousins still treated her the same way, but she was too ashamed to owl her parents. Albus felt the same, as did Scorpio. The Slytherins' name calling they had to face was too much. Unfortunately they had almost all of their lessons together with the Slytherins, thus there was no day without Rose running to her room, crying.

Like on that very day, when Elizabeth Zabini and Nancy Flint humiliated Rose in front of everyone. Rose cowered on the floor to pick up the books, that had fallen down. She had to hurry, if she wanted to be on time for professor Longbottom's lesson. She was just lifting up her Defence Against Dark Arts book, when she heard Patrick Nott running up to them. "Hey Liz', here's the pumpkin juice you asked for.", happily smiling, the young Slytherin gave her the mug with the beverage.

Elizabeth only grinned in a mean way, and raised the mug. Rose shut her eyes and held her hands in front of her face, to shield it. Only a few drops fell on her. With a grim look on his face, Professor Longbottom stood in front of Rose with his wand raised in alert. The pumpkin juice hovered in the air.

"Miss Zabini, Miss Flint, enough. Not only that you took advantage of the young Mister Nott's benevolence. No your harassing goes to far. For you behaviour I will take 25 points each from Slytherin. The two of you will be helping Filch to clean the dungeons, for the next two months. If word reaches me you two still do not stop this nonsense, I will inform your parents."

"Thanks, professor Longbottom.", Rose tried smiling, but the professor only shook his head "I was only limiting the damage. Thank your friends, Miss Weasley. Without Mr. Potter and Mister Malfoy here, here, I would have not been able to do anything for you, Miss Weasley. You look like you need to recover from the shock. I am sure one of those muggle drinks, that your mother prepares all those time, could help. Why do you not go to the kitchen, I am sure the house elves would be glad for your visit. I will release you from the lessons today. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, how about one of you calls Miss Lovegood and you four go to the kitchen together?", it was Albus who nodded eagerly and turned around to call the fourth Ravenclaw. The professor sent the Slytherins, that still were around, ahead and turned to Rose once more.

"Rose, I've got a surprise for you and Al. Come to my office after dinner.", the professor grinned, as they were, except for Scorpius, alone and there was no need for formality.

Rose smiled and she and Scorpius waited for Stella and Albus, so they could go to the kitchen, where each of them received a mug of hot chocolate from the house elves. With those mugs the four went to the sea and enjoyed their short day of school in the warmth of the September sun.

After dinner Rose and Albus went to professor Longbottom's office. Never would they have thought of what awaited them there. When the door opened the two found themselves in the embrace in their mothers. Harry and Ginny Potter and Hermione and Ron Weasley had taken the way to Hogwarts upon them, because they had heard nothing from their children. They had been worried.

"Oh Rosie, how could we not love you?", her father had asked her, after she and Albus had confessed being sorted to Ravenclaw. "So what if you are in Ravenclaw, that does not change anything about us loving you.", Harry had soothed the two year one pupils. "But Dad did say, that I will be disowned, if I am not getting into Gryffindor.", Rose sobbed and Hermione turned to her husband, who swallowed. "You did WHAT? Ronald Weasley... what in Merlin's name did move you to telling our daughter such nonsense? Poor Al, must have heard you and must have thought that referred to him, as well. " "But 'Mione I only wanted to cheer her up. She wanted to get into Gryffindor so much that I thought..." "Ron, sometimes you really should not think.", Ginny shook her head. Ron only answered only with an indignant "Hey!", but he changed the topic, once he saw the look his wife threw his way.

"So it is all right, what we were sorted into Rawenclaw?", Albus asked with big eyes and his uncle answered "Of course it is! I am sure that you will be bloody brilliant in Ravenclaw! But Rosie do you still remember what I said about beating the Malfoy? That is still actual. Where is that boy, any ways? I would bet on anything that he is in Slytherin." "Actually Scorp is in Ravenclaw.", Rose interjected and her father looked at her surprised "What did you just call him?" "Scorp really is nice, uncle Ron. Don't get a knot in your wand.", Albus only rolled his eyes and looked his uncle in a way that Ron knew all to well from his sister.

"Well I am glad, that you are all right, but I think you should head off to bed. Firstly because the rules say so, and secondly because I am a bit worried about Hugo and Lily. I only hope the house is still standing, when we get home.", Hermione sighed and Neville laughed, "Hermione, you really did not change one bit. No other mother would send her daughter away, just because the rules say so.", pouting the accused woman folded her arms in front of her chest. The two year one pupils bid their goodbyes to their parents, and went on their way to their dorms.

Stumbling upon Scorpius in the common room, they encouraged him to owl his father. Thus the four (Stella had come to sit with them, as well), they took half the night to write the letter.

Rose and Scorpius sat across from each other on the floor at a low table, while Albus and Stella had sat down on a cosy love-seat. The two had fallen asleep, and Stella's head had fallen onto Albus' shoulder. His head rested on top of hers.

"Do you really think my father will accept me being in Ravenclaw?", Scorpius asked Rose, after he had read over the letter once more. "Of course. Why should he not?", Rose replied. "Everyone in my family has been in Slytherin. Well most of them. I've got the feeling of misbehaving against an unspoken law. My grandfather will-" "Scorpius stop painting such a sombre picture!", Scorpius' eyebrow was raised at the Muggle saying. "Even if they don't, which I really don't think, I am sure they will learn to accept it with time. Until then I'll only tell you one thing: The Weasleys never denied someone a place in their family.", Rose smiled at the blonde.

A few days later Scorpius received an owl that told him that his parents would not cast him out. His father even added, that it may be good that way. This way Scorpius could change the Malfoy's reputation. That the name would not be as negatively connoted as it was before. A new beginning.

And like that the first Hogwarts year began for Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, and Stella Lovegood.


	2. Year 2

**Year 2**

"What do you mean, you'll stay here in Hogwarts for Christmas, Scorp?, Rose looked up from her book, when her best friend's question reached her ears. "That's no big deal. My grandfather still bears a small grudge against me, because I'm not in Slytherin and don't hang out with Zabini. My father told me my grandfather had had a small heart attack, when I told him, I was friends with Rose and Al. It would have been terrible anyway. We're celebrating Christmas with the Flints and the Zabinis. I'd rather stay in Hogwarts all alone.", the year two pupil merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if you say so. Rose, how will you celebrate Christmas?", the two blondes turned to Rose, only to see that she did not sit there any more. Her book was still laying on the table, open, and if Stella and Scorpius had looked to the huge entrance port, they had seen Rose dragging her cousin Albus outside by his cloak.

About 15 minutes later the two came back. Snow was in Rose's red curls, and in Albus' jet black hair. Rose stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "And where have you two been? Rose disappeared so suddenly.", Stella asked and Albus rolled his eyes before he let himself drop onto the seat next to Stella. "We've been to the owlery. Rose decided, we'd spent Christmas here in Hogwarts. For whatever reason...", he mumbled. "I told you that a thousand times already, Al. We'll be staying in Hogwarts, because I don't feel like answering Lily's and Hugo's questions all the time.", she explained and added "And, because I don't want Scorpius to stay here all alone." "I simply would have gone to the library. You don't have t-" "But we want to."

In the past year and a half Rose formed a habit of interrupt Scorpius all the time. Al and Stella were sometimes annoyed by that, but Scorpius thought it was somehow cute, even if he would never say so aloud. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy had, in the tender age of 12 and a half years, formed a crush on Rose Weasley. The only person knowing about that was Albus, who annoyed Scorpius with that all the time. But only when the red haired was not near.

Rose did not let any more discussions arise, unfortunately. Scoprius thought there was no better pastime activity than to discuss with Rose, and he used every opportunity to do so.

Some days later an answer came from Rose's mother and uncle, but Rose did not want to show the letter to Scorpius for some reason. He was intrigued by that, and he tried his best to get his hands on the letter to read it. After a small argument between Rose and Scorpius, she threw the letter into the fireplace, causing Scorpius to turn on his heel and leave the common room in a huff.

"Scorpi, I have searched for you everywhere.", Elizabeth Zabini's shrill voice reached his ears. He gagged, childishly. "Don't call me that.", he mumbled and hoped she would let him be. "Are you looking forward to Christmas, too, Scorpi? The two of us could swap pre-" "I won't be home", he mumbled again, still hoping she would let him alone. Unfortunately Elizabeth Zabini was nuts about him (For some reason he liked the Muggle saying, he had learned from Rose.). "Oh right, we'll be in our house in Wales, right?", she simply did not let him be.

"No. Listen Zabini-" he refused to call her with her first name "I won't celebrate Christmas with you. I'll be staying in Hogwarts." "Is it because of the Weasley? I though you would decide for the right friends any time now, Scorpi. I thought that was just a pha-""Don't act like you know me, Zabini. I'd rather spend Christmas with a mountain troll than with you and Flint.", he turned on his heel and was about to round corner, when Rose Weasley literally ran into him.

"Scorp! There you are! I'm terribly sorry for being so childish. I simply didn't want you to read the letter, because-", this time he was the one interrupting her "It's all right, Rose, I shouldn't have been so persistent. If there is something you don't want to tell me, than there has to be a reason for that.", he smiled encouragingly at her and she asked "Everything good again?" "Yes." "Best friends?" "Fine with me." Rose squealed happily and threw her arms around him. "You're the best!", Scorpius only laughed.

"Come on, Rosie, let's go to the library. If we finish our potions homework now-" "We don't have to think about it any more.", Rose ended his sentence.

While most of the Hogwarts pupils packed their bags, Scorpius spent his time with Rose doing their homework in the library.

At dinner Stella told them, she would be staying in Hogwarts, as well, completing their small group. "This way I can keep Al's company. I don't want you to let him all alone, when you spent Christmas in the library.", the blonde smiled at Albus, who blushed beet red. His ears were almost a more blazing red, than Rose's hair. But he smiled back. Scopius' and Rose's gazes met and the two had suppress laughter. Albus acted like an idiot. Instead of thanking the blonde, Albus could only stare at Stella, who did not seem to mind. Softly and inconspicuously Rose poked her cousin in the rips. That was enough to wake him from his daze. He stuttered "Th-Th-Thank you Stella."

The two females excused themselves then and left the great hall. Scorpius laughed, when he saw how Albus stared after Stella. "You're hopeless, Al." "Oh eat dung, Scorp, it's no like you're any better than me." And with that this conversation was done for now.

A few days later, at Christmas Morning, the door to the boys' dorms was thrown open, to wake the two of them up. Scorpius heard Albus curse, but had to agree with him, nonetheless. Who had the genius idea to wake him up so early in the morning? His dream had been so nice. Suddenly a weight jumped onto his bed. Well actually it jumped onto his belly. A short breath left his lungs . Shocked, his eyes opened.

It had been no one else but Rose Weasley, who had jumped him. When she saw his eyes were open, she softly giggled. It seemed like her and Stella had only woken up, as well. Scorpius gathered that from Rose's untamed mane. Her cheeks were red and her eyes wide. She was excited, Scorpius figured.

Why in Merlin's name would someone be so excited so early in the morning? "Rose could you please explain, why you throw us out of bed, so early in the morning? I thought we wouldn't be going to the library this morning.", Scorpius glared at Rose, angry that she had put a halt to his nice dreams. "Now, don't fly off the handle again, Scorp. Don't you know what day is today?", she asked, remaining in her position on his stomach. Over from Albus' bed Stella answered, who had only sat softly on Albus' bed, instead jumping on it, like Rose. "It's Christmas. Let's open our presents together." After a short, silent conversation with Scorpius, Albus nodded and smiled "Why don't you go and get your presents. We'll meet downstairs in two minutes."

Giggling the two girls went out, so Scorpius and Albus had enough time to collect themselves. Sighing, Scorpius took his presents from the end of his bed and went to the blue bronze ornamented common room, together with Albus. A warm fire was already crackling in the fire place and the two two year pupils sat down on two comfy armchairs by the window. They lay their presents down on a table standing by them.

About five minutes later, Stella and Rose came into the room. Scorpius stifled his laughter, when he heard Rose complaining about her hair, that would not stop falling into her eyes. "You just should have bound them together, Rosie.", Stella mumbled, to prevent Rose from waking up the sleeping students, that had remained in Hogwarts, too.

First all four of them opened a tattered packet, that each of them had received. "That's Grandpa's work.", Albus laughed and Scorpius was surprised. He would not have guessed he would receive a package from the Weasleys. Astonished, he marvelled the light green sweater with the silver-ish grey 'S'. Rose's and Albus' grandmother had taken the trouble of knitting him a sweater. Him, a Malfoy. He had received a self-made sweater from Molly Weasley. He looked up to see Albus lifting his dark green up, while Rose had already pulled her own maroon coloured over her head. Stella was just folding her own pale pink one in her lap, to put it to the side.

"Come on, Stella, Scorp put them on.", Albus grinned at his classmates. Stella took her sweater again to put it on. When Scorpius was about to pull his own one over his head, a small piece of parchment fell out of it. He read after putting on the sweater.

"Merry Christmas, Scorpius. Don't tell Ron, I wrote that, but you're always welcome at the burrow. If it's Christmas, or in the summer. Rose's and Albus' friend is a friend of the all Weasleys, and the name doesn't matter. " Scorpius read the letter aloud and looked up in the smiling faces of Rose and Albus. "The letter is signed with 'Grandpa and Grandma Weasley'."  
"Of course, the invitation is for you, as well Stella.", Albus smiled at the darker blonde, who only nodded as a reply.

After opening all the other presents , the four brought their presents to their dorms and changed for breakfast.

All four of them wore their Weasley sweaters and set out for the great hall. Surprisingly, Neville Longbottom had sat down at the Ravenclaw table, wearing a Weasley sweater, as well. His was in a red colour, the four year two pupils only knew from the house colours of Gryffindor. "Good morning, you four. Merry Christmas to you. I see you got Weasley sweaters, too.", the Herbology professor grinned. Scorpius sat down next to Rose, who had sat down across from the professor. "Neville, aren't you supposed to spend Christmas with you wife?", Albus asked. Neville only shrugged as an answer "Hannah told me the Leaky Cauldron was overfilled this year, and that I should stay in Hogwarts. "

"Professor Longbottom-", Stella began, but Neville interrupted her "Please, call me Neville, Stella. We're not in the lessons right now. You, too Scorpius.", the blondes only nodded and Stella went on "Is it true, that you rejected my mo- I mean Luna's invitation?" Neville nodded "Luna and I are... best friends. Even after all those times. But Rolf doesn't really consider me as a friend. Shouldn't you be celebrating at the Scamander's, too?" "I can't let Al alone with those bookworms, can I. He'll be bored to death. Papa is on a journey for a special issue of the Quibbler. And at the Scamander's I always feel so... I feel as if I don't belong there. Rolf, Lysander, and Lorcan don't really like me.", she shrugged "But since I have the best three friends in the whole world, and since all of them decided to stay here, I decided to stay, as well."

The topic was dropped and the five spent a wonderful Christmas at Hogwarts.


	3. Year 3

**Year 3**

When her owl Olivia came flying into the Great Hall to deliver a letter to Stella, the blonde already knew the content of the letter. But she did not open it right away. It held a secret of hers, that she could not even share with her best friends. She excused herself, claiming she had forgotten something, and hurried out of the Great hall. Not only did she feel the curious gazes of Albus, Rose, and Scorpius on her back, but also of her Herbology professor. He was part of her secret, without knowing.

Stella ran to a room, which she knew from a letter from her mother once. She opened the door to the Room of Requirements and sat down in a hidden corner. She needed silence. If one of her friends or Professor Longbottom had followed her, she had to hide herself. She opened the letter.

"_Dear, loved daughter,  
How are you? I am terribly sorry, that we were not able to meet in summer. Maybe you heard that Rolf and I have problems. I am going to be honest with you, because you deserve to know the truth.  
Rolf does not want, that the two of us meet too often, because you are not his child. Because you are the daughter of my first big love. He does not come clear with the fact, that he is only the second choice. I have known for a long time, that he is only the second choice. But we cannot live on like that any more. I cannot bear to be separated from you, like Rolf demands. Rolf and I have decided to get a divorce. It is the best for him, for me, for the twins, who are really hurt by seeing us fight. And it is the best for you._

_ It is possible that Lysander and Lorcan could treat you differently from now on, my dear radish, this is because their father told him it was your fault. Which it is not. It is my fault, and I know that. I rented a small flat in Hogsmead. Right next to Aberforth's place. Maybe you could visit me soon, and we can talk about the matter in peace._

_ Grandpa Lovegood is already informed. If you want to you can tell your friends. But please do not tell them anything about your father. Your father will find out soon, I am sure. He has always been more intelligent as most saw him. _

_ I do not want to keep you from your lessons any longer, my dear little radish. Say hi to your friends from me. And tell Rose and Al to ask their parents to visit me once in a while._

_ Love, Luna Scamander _(This name was crossed out)

_ I am sorry, dear, but old habits die hard_

_ Luna Lovegood."_

Stella's feelings were mixed. She was happy that she did not have to keep her own mother as a secret. And she was relieved about the divorce. She never had thought that Luna and Rolf had belonged together. On the other side she was excited to tell her friends the truth. But it would be rather hard to keep everything from her father. But her mother was right. He had to find out himself. That was something that made her sad, nonetheless. She was allowed to treat her mother like her mother. But had to treat her father as if he was not her father. That pulled her down a bit.

She was just about to leave the Room of Requirements, when she heard the door opening. "We searched all of the castle. Where else could she be?", Stella heard Rose ask and Scorpius answered "Maybe she's gone to the lesson already. Or she's searching for her shoes. Lysander and Lorcan did look at her, as if she had done something wrong. Maybe-" "Stella, there you are I was- we were worried. You disappeared so suddenly.", Albus interrupted the discussion between Rose and Scorpius.

"I just needed to be alone for a moment. I received a letter from my Mum." Her friends looked at her, puzzled. Her mother? Did she not tell them in their first year, that her parents were killed by Deatheaters four years after the defeat over Voldemort? That Xenophilius Lovegood had adopted her and brought her up?

"I'm terribly sorry, guys, I lied. I promised. My parents are not dead. Both are fine, really. Mum and my father were together before Mum met Rolf. Rolf Scamander." "You mean your mother is Luna Scamander?", Rose asked and Stella nodded "Mum knew that she was pregnant, when she met Rolf. She told him from the very beginning, that she would keep the child. Rolf had been okay with that back then. He didn't ask who my father was. He only asked that after I was born. She answered him truthfully. I'm sorry guys, I cannot tell you anything about my father right now. When Rolf realized who my father is, and what that man means to Mum, he didn't want to see me any more. He was the one to bring me to my grandfather, where I was brought up. When I was younger I often asked myself, why my Mum had given me away. But back then she was still in love with Rolf. That changed when the twins were born. Rolf only had eyes for his boys. Mum realized that Rolf and her did not fit together any more. But she didn't want to break up with him, because of Lysander and Lorcan. Normally I spend a lot of time with my mother in summer. But this year we couldn't meet. I was at Rose's. Mum and Granddad only agreed, because they knew what was going on with Mum and Rolf. They fight all the time. I wasn't supposed to see that. Of course I – how does your mother say, Rosie? - Of course I smelled the rat and this morning I received this letter."

She let her friends time to read the letter. Once they were finished, Stella smiled at them. She jumped up from the floor and grinned "Well, let's get to the lesson. I doubt that Hagrid will be all too happy, if we are late for his subject.", she helped her friends up to their feet and the four walked to Care of Magical Creatures. They did not notice being eavesdropped on.

They forgot about the letter. Daily life went on, as if nothing had changes, except for Lysander and Lorcan, two Hufflepuff second years, bothering Stella whenever they could. Albus was angry about two second years bothering a third year . "Let them be, Al. This is their way to deal with their parents' divorce. The one who is at fault has to suffer" "But it isn't your fault at all.", Albus replied in those conversations all the time. "In their eyes it is. Their pranks have been harmless, anyway."

Stella had to admit, that she felt watched by Professor Longbottom. But she shrugged that off. She looked towards her first Hogsmead trip way too much. She had apologized to her friends, and had promised to go with them on the next Hogsmead trip. But she was so happy about finally meeting her mother again.

She was one of the first students to be on her way to Hogsmead in the still warm October sun. The first group went with Professor Longbottom, who wanted to meet his wife in Hogsmead. Stella conversed silently with her favourite teacher, but when she saw Luna, she only squealed "MUM!", and rushed into the embrace of the blonde. She did not care about Professor Lonbottom looking after her puzzled and confused.

"I missed you so much, mum!", Stella squealed, nuzzling against her mother. "I missed you, too, my little radish.", Luna whispered back. The two turned around when they heard someone clear their throat. While Luna did so elegantly, her daughter almost fell, if Luna and Professor Longbottom, who was the source of the throat clearing, had caught her by the arm.

"Hi Neville, how are you doing?", Luna asked, her eyes twinkling. "I'm doing fine, and you?" Luna replied the dark blonde's question with a nod and "Me, too". "How is Rolf?", Neville asked, his face getting a bit grimmer and his voice sounded bitter. "I... don't know. We're getting a divorce right now.", Luna answered truthfully "I suppose your wife is waiting for you, Neville. She's already glaring at me.", Luna giggled. Neville nodded. After saying their goodbyes Luna and her daughter made their way to the Hog's Head. There they could talk without disturbance from Stella's schoolmates. Daughter and Mother liked the atmosphere there, and they thought Aberforth was a nice guy. They did not notice, that they were not alone in the pub, as they had wanted to be. Neville and his wife had stepped into the Hog's Head, too. It seemed like the two had to talk about something important, as well.

Stella and her mother only grew attentive of the Longbottom's presence, when they heard Hannah yell "Neville, listen to me once, instead of gawking over there all the time! We can't go on like this." Neville was surprised, hurt, but awfully relieved, when he stayed on his chair, looking after his wife, who had stormed our of the pub. In front of him lay a silver ring. There was total silence in the Hog's Head. Neville looked over to where Stella and her mother sat. Stella noticed that her mother's and the Professor's gazes met. Then Neville looked at Stella, then to the ring in front of him. He looked back to Stella and her mother again. He gave Aberforth the money and went out. But he did not seem to hurry after his wife.

Although both Lovegoods really wanted to know, what had happened, they decided to stay put in the Hog's Head and to talk. Luna did go to Hogwarts, though to check if her best friend was okay. She was worried about him, Stella knew that. Mother and daughter parted ways once they stood in front of Neville's office. Luna went in to look after him, and her daughter went to the library, after introducing Scorpius to her mother. Stella told nobody, what had happened in the Hog's Head, and acted surprised, when Professor Longbottom's belongings showed up in the Great Hall one morning. His wife seemed to have thrown him out. Professor Longbottom's cheeks and ears soon blazed red in embarrassment, and he excused himself from breakfast to transfer his things into his office.

The following day, Professor Longbottom asked Stella to stay after the lesson was over. He needed to talk to her. Once the green house was empty the Professor asked "Stella, I have a personal question for you. I hope you can answer me, anyway.", Stella nodded and the Professor went on "Stella, can you tell me who your father is?", the girl suppressed a smile "No. I promised my mother not to tell anyone, until my father found it out himself." "But it's not Rolf, is it?" "No, Rolf, isn't my father."

"Don't laugh at me for saying this, but I've got the feeling we are connected in some way. First I though it was because I was harassed by my classmates the same way you and your friends were, because I was clumsy. Just like you. But since this year, I've got the feeling there is something else. You look very much like your mother, you know. When I first saw you, I thought you were your mother. But your hair colour, yours eyes, the way you are is different. I just can't come to the conclusion who you remind me off."

"Why should I laugh at you, Professor Longbottom? I'll help you. I promised not to tell you, who my father is, but I never promised I wouldn't help anyone finding out.", she pulled out the letter, that she had gotten from her mother, and gave it to Neville, who silently read it. Once he was finished, he put the letter down and looked up "You mother's first love... Does that mean she had been pregnant when...Does that mean, that... Does it mean, that... Could it be, that... Stella, am I your father?", the dark -blonde professor asked her and as an answer, Stella only hugged him silently. She smiled. Since actions speak louder than words, Neville knew. Tears shot into his eyes. The rest of the day, the two enjoyed their time together in the green house.

Albus smiled at Stella, when the blonde told them about finding her dad "I am- We are so happy for you."

The Gryffindors, that they had Herbology with in that year, were confused at first, when Stella called the Professor "Dad" in the next lesson. But when it became clear, that it had not been a mistake, it soon grew to be normal. Soon the whole school knew about it.

What no one knew, was that Stella's parents had talked. Talked a long time. Neville moved in with Luna for a short time. The third year was almost over when Stella rushed towards Albus happily and hugged him. Scorpius and Rose shared a look of wondering. "Al guess what? My parents. We'll move in together. We'll move to a place near the burrow! Together!", she squealed happily.  
"Mom isn't really divorced from dad and already has a new boyfriend?" "I'm sure this is your fault, as well, Stella.", Lysander and Lorcan glared at her, when they heard Stella's happy exclaim. "You destroy everything!" "You are the one that destroyed our family!"

"If I were you, I would stop it.", Rose's voice interrupted. "Yeah, because when you go on, Al is going to punch both of you in the face.", Scorpius agreed to her. They were right, though. If looks could kill, the Scamander twins would be dead, by the look Albus gave them. The twins rolled their eyes, turned around and left Albus' field of sight.

"Don't worry, we'll visit you.", Albus promised Stella later, while Rose wanted to force Scorpius to owl her once or twice a week. Not all too much later, the Hogwarts-Express arrived in King's Cross station and the four friends had to part. Stella waited for her father, who went to fetch her suitcase, before the two went to the waiting Luna.

Many years later, Stella would tell her own children, that the best year in Hogwarts was the third.


	4. Year 4

**Year 4**

At September 1st 2020 Albus was even more nervous about going to Hogwarts than ever. This year quite a lot positions in Ravenclaw's Quidditch Team would be free. The keeper, the seeker, two of the chasers and a beater had left Hogwarts the year before. That would mean, he could have a try in getting into the team. He wanted to try out for the Seeker position and he that Rose wanted to become the Keeper. Scorpius was interested in the Beater position. Stella had promised Albus to try to become a Chaser.

He had almost forgotten to take his suitcase, all that counted was his brand new Firebolt Ultimus. This year would begin differently from all the others. Normally the Potters would drive to King's Cross with uncle Ron, aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo. This year the four Weasleys had decided to go on a vacation. Albus would not meet his favourite cousin until they reached the station.

Reaching the train, Albus realized that he was the first of his friends, who had reached platform 9 ¾. The four of them had a meeting point since three years. At the train's fourth door to be exact. After they said their goodbyes to their families they would always meet there. From his position Albus observed Albus, how Rolf Scamander brought his sons to the station. It was odd seeing them without Luna. But in a positive way. Albus had never liked Rolf, Lysander and Lorcan. When they were present at family celebrations, he and Rose would always keep away from them.

"Hi Al. Nice to see you. Have you seen Rosie?", a deep voice from behind him suddenly asked and Albus spun around. Who was that oaf that wanted to assault his cousin? Albus was more than surprised – and a bit envious – when he saw, that it had been Scorpius Malfoy who asked question. Albus' best friend had grown over summer. Actually he had grown a lot, and his voice had gotten much deeper, as well. Albus had not grown much, only about a centimetre, and his voice still was childishly high. "Merlin Scorp, you surprised me." "Why?", he asked and raised a blonde brow. "As if you don't know that already.", Albus felt like dub school boy next to Scorpius.

"Al! Scorp!", Rose Weasley's voice reached their ears, and the two Ravenclaws turned to their best red haired friend. Rose threw herself in Scorpius' arms, to greet him. "Whoa Scorp, since when have you been this tall?", Rose asked "I always have been.", the blonde answered. After hugging Albus, Rose turned back to Scorpius "But not that tall. I hardly reach your nose, you giant!", she grinned, and Scorpius only shrugged his shoulders. Shortly after that Stella arrived. She stumbled over to her friends happily, after saying goodbye to her mother. She would meet her father again in a few hours already.

All four of them had brooms with them and went on the train to search for an empty compartment. Thus the fourth year began for Rose, Albus, Scorpius and Stella.

It was the end of September, when Ravenclaw's Quidditch Team would have try outs. So the four fourth year students were up early up on that sunny, but already cold September morning. Everyone was supposed to stand with those that wanted to try out for the same position, and the Chasers practised with the Keepers, whilst the Seekers and Beaters practised together.

At first it was time for the Keepers and Chasers. The first exercise was that the Chasers would try to score goals, that the Keepers were supposed to stop. Albus' eyes were on Stella, who tried her best to get a Quaffle past Rose. "Rosie really is a great Keeper, isn't she?", Albus spun around to see his older brother James. James' eyes were not on Rose, or on his brother. His eyes were narrowed and he glared at Scorpius angrily. The blonde did not notice, and only nodded, his eyes not leaving Rose.

"James, please mind your own business.", Albus mumbled. He wanted to cheer, when Stella made a goal against another Keeper, but he chose not to. James was about to retort something, when the Ravenclaw Captain, a big, bulky Beater , called the Seekers and Beaters down. This meant the first round of try outs was finished for the Chasers and Keepers. Albus and Scorpius made their way down onto the field. Rose and Stella wished them good luck, when they passed them on their way upstairs.

While he and the others who tried out for Seeker, were supposed to catch the Snitch, the Beaters were supposed to send Bludgers their way. Albus had been the first to see the Snitch. He did not let it out of sight, but turned another way to send the other contestants on a wrong track. When he was hit by a Bludger, that wore Scorpius' handwriting, he was sure about that, he stopped the tactic of chasing after the wrong track. This way he, and a small second year chased after the real Snitch. The small boy was good, Albus had to admit, but he was better. Thus it was no wonder that Albus had caught the Snitch.

The 14 contestants that were left were divided into two teams. This way Rose and Scorpius were up against Albus and Stella. The training game ended 150:150, although Albus had caught the snitch, mainly because Rose did not let any Quaffle through and the Chasers of her team were able to shoot enough goals. The Beaters in Albus' and Stella's team seemed to send every Bludger to Rose. Albus almost flew over to the two fifth years and punch their faces in, which he could not. Their tactic actually was not that bad, since Rose was the only obstacle for their team. Well Rose and Scorpius were the only obstacles, since the blonde protected Rose from all of the Bludgers nearing her. He actually sent them right back, so one of the fifth class fell from his broom and broke his nose.

"That was a nice game, guys. Danny and I will sit together and will tell you about our decision at about 8 pm. Please attend to the common room to that time.", the captain, who had introduced himself as Cedric Chang, announced.

The rest of the day Albus was really anxious about the results. He knew that Rose and Scorpius had gone to the library and that Stella had visited her father, for he would leave later that day. But Albus doubted he was the only one to be so nervous. Sometime during the day James pulled his brother into an empty class room. "Don't be so nervous. You'll be the Seeker, believe me. You couldn't be your father's son, if you weren't a great Seeker. You would be a great Chaser, as well, but really the tiny boy didn't stand a chance against you. Now, don't fly off the handle again. You're the only one who could beat me.", James grinned at his brother.

In this moment, Albus was very happy about his brother's words. They calmed him down. "James, get off that hippogriff. By the way, why did you glare so much at Scorpius earlier? Did he do anything bad to you?", he asked his brother. "Didn't you see how he looked at her?" Yes Albus had seen, but this was the way he looked when you only mentioned Rose's name. "Yeah, what's about it?", Albus wanted to find out "Al, I don't like that look. He likes my little cousin. I have to protect her. I promised that to uncle Ron." Albus sighed "James, nothing is going on between those two. Scorp has a crush on Rose. And it's a huge crush. But unless he doesn't tell her, she'll never know. Although it should be quite obvious, if even you noticed.", Al grinned. "But what when he does tell her, and only wants to play with her?" "He won't, James. Believe me, I know Scorp good enough. He wants to cross out the mistakes of his family from the people's minds, even if that won't ever be possible. He wouldn't hurt Rose. He knows that if he did, the Weasley Potter clan would be his death.", Albus laughed "I'll protect her, James. Don't worry."

The rest of the day the two brothers talked, until Fred and Rose found them and dragged them to dinner. During dinner Rose could not shut her mouth for one minute. She talked all the time. Albus knew, that this was because she was nervous, he knew that behaviour from exam time. Normally Scorpius would shut her up, but the blonde teenager looked a bit green around the nose. Stella was like she always had been. Quidditch did not matter to Stella, as it did to her other friends. She enjoyed playing, and she was actually not that bad, but to her it was not as exciting as it was for her friends. She had taken part in the try outs, because James asked her to, he knew that.

Albus tried absorbing a bit of her calmness, because his cousin was making him nervous again with her constant rambling.

"It is time.", it had been Albus who voiced the statement shortly before the clock struck 8, and the four made their way to the Ravenclaw common room. They were the last ones, to arrive and listened to Cedric. Once the other Beater saw Scorpius, looking as though he would faint any moment, he decided to change the order. (Normally he'd begin with announcing the Chasers)"Danny and I have talked for a long time and thought of how the team could work best. This year we'll have serious chances against Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor will still be a strong opponent. I especially am glad to announce the new Beater." One of the fifth years, that had tried out as a Beater got up from his seat, victoriously. The big oaf fell down back on the armchair, when Scorpius' name sounded through the common room. The blond found himself soon in an embrace with Rose Weasley. She whispered "Congratulations", into his ear and after Albus patted his shoulder. Scorpius went up and stood with his new team members. "I think it was rather obvious, who would be Seeker and Keeper. To be honest I knew from the beginning I would announce your names. I would like to announce Rose Weasley as Keeper, and Albus Potter as Seeker.", the captain grinned. Rose quickly hugged her cousin and her best friend and skipped to Scorpius' side. Albus was hugged by Stella and she pushed him to his other team members.

"The decision for the Chasers, was the hardest, because all of you did such a great job. In fact you've been working like house elves. I'm proud of all of you, but unfortunately we had to choose two of you. We decided to have Marie and Thomas Wood as our new Chasers.", Albus looked over to Stella, who only smiled sadly at him. Marie and Thomas were good, Albus knew that, but he had hoped that Stella would be a new Chaser.

After the captain had told them, that Ravenclaw was on the field every Friday after school, until dinner, Albus wanted to go to Stella. But she was not there any more. "I bet she's gone to her father. Yo know that Quidditch isn't that much of a deal to he, any way.", Rose smiled at him, but Albus only shook his head "Nev- Professor Longbottom isn't in Hogwarts this weekend. I'll go search for her.", he decided and before he realized where he was going, he stood in front of the Room of Requirements.

He opened the door and saw, how Stella lay on the floor and looked at the ceiling. Albus decided he would lay down next to her and did so. "Hey.", he greeted and she only nodded "I really didn't think-" "That I wouldn't be on the team. I know, Al. I've got to admit, that I am a bit disappointed, as well, although it is not that important to me. Marie and Thomas are better than me, and fit into the team better than I do. That's all right with me. But is it for you?" "Yeah, I think so.", Albus answered "It's just... I had looked forward to a team, with all of us in it." "But Al, look at it this way, now I can on you. I can cheer on you without falling off my broom.", she laughed and Albus looked at her.

When she realized, that he looked at her, she looked back. "Is there something on my face?", she asked worried, but Albus did not answer. "Al? Is every-", he interrupted her by putting his lips over hers. At first she was surprised, but soon her eyes closed and her mouth against his.

Albus still was a bit sad about Stella not being on the team, but he knew how to cheer himself and Stella up. This was the way Stella Lovegood and Albus Severus Potter got together.


	5. Year 5

**Year 5 (Summer)**

It was the end of summer , when Stella invited Albus, Rose and Scorpius. The reason: All four of them were Prefects, because none of the Slytherins were responsible enough. So the Head Girl Dominique Weasley had decided to let all four Ravenclaws be Prefects, although only Rose and Scorpius were supposed to.

Well that was not the main reason for inviting them. What was the reason for inviting her friends over for the last two weeks over summer? Before they would officially become fifth year, they would spent two weeks alone in the Lovegood-Longbottom household. The reason: Luna's parents married ("Finally", was Ginny Potter's only comment), and since Stella did not want to be alone at home while her parents were on a 2 week honeymoon, she was allowed to invite her boyfriend and Rose and Scorpius.

Stella's father had a long time convincing Ron Weasley to let Rose spend two weeks with her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Only when Albus reassured the Auror, that he would take care of Rose, Rose was allowed to stay.

Thus Stella was able to welcome Rose at the day of the wedding. The two females holed up in Stella's room to ready themselves. They heard Albus and Scorpius arriving, but stayed in Stella's room. The two males were only supposed to see them at the wedding.

From the window the two teenager girls watched Albus and Scorpius helping with the last preparations. Both males were still wearing their every day clothes. Albus had grown in the previous year. He was not as tall as his blonde friend, but taller than his cousin Rose, who was actually pretty tall for a girl. His voice had become deeper as well, and he did not complain so much any more, that he was still so boy -ish. Slowly Albus and Scorpius grew up to be young men, like Rose and Stella grew up to be young women. Realization hit Stella and Rose that afternoon.

The two 15-year old girls blushed and giggled in a goofy way, when Albus and Scorpius took off their shirts in the hot summer sun. They were de-gnoming the garden one last time, and thus presented their trained bodies. "Thank Merlin for Quidditch.", Stella heard Rose mumble. She only nodded, agreeing. The blonde turned away from the window and the two girls readied themselves.

Stella's hair was straightened, and she hopped into her dark green empire dress, that reached the floor. She would put on the stilettos later. Afterwards she helped Rose getting ready, like the red head had helped her. They put Rose's hair into thick waves on her back. The hair hid her bare back, that was revealed by her dress. Her light green, silver -ish dress had an open back and the seam reached her knees. They waited for Rose's aunt Ginny, who wanted to help the two with their make up.

When they were finished they had left about half an hour until the wedding would start. Stella and Rose went to see after the bride, who was more than nervous. They told Luna, that she simply looked wonderful in her white and long, but still simple wedding dress "Mum, you look like a princess. Dad won't stop stuttering, when he sees you.", Stella grinned at her mother reassuringly, and Luna sent the two girls to go see Albus and Scorpius "Ginny told me, those two were bothering her all the time, when you two would meet them."

Thereupon both girls laughed and made way to Scorpius and Albus. When Stella gave Albus a kiss on the cheek, he could not help but stutter. Stella was only able to hear "breathtakingly", but it was enough to make her reward him with a long, loving kiss on the lips.

Rose never had been more unsure about talking to Scorpius. It had been the beginning of this summer, when she finally told somebody about her feelings for the young Malfoy. Those feelings, she had been so sure about for years. She had told her brother, who only looked at her surprised, before vowing he would not tell their father, and grinned at her encouragingly. Scorpius did seem to feel the same way as she did, t find the right words. "You look... well.. really... well... wow... well … you look wonderful... well yeah.", the young Malfoy looked as if he wanted to kick himself. A Malfoy did not talk like that. "You look quite stunning, yourself.", Rose wanted to hit him self. That sounded awful. The two stood in front of each other, avoiding the other's gazes. Rose was right. Scorpius did look good, as did Albus. Both seemed to have taken a shower after de-gnoming the garden, Scorpius' hair was still wet. Scorpius and Albus both wore dark suits and white dress shirts. Albus' tie was dark green, Scorpius' was lighter.

Before the four could talk more, they were already called to the wedding. Albus had followed Stella to the first row and had sat down next to her, like she requested. Scorpius and Rose sat right behind them, next to each other, On the other side of Rose, her father sat, making sure the blonde Malfoy did not try anything funny (when he really said that, his wife poked him in the rips, and hissed something into his ear).

During the wedding many tears were cried, even Rose had a tear running down her cheek. Before her father could register that tear, Scorpius already held out a linen handkerchief. Ron was too busy dealing with his wife and sister, together with Harry. Both women were bawling. Rose quickly wiped away her own tears and held the handkerchief back to Scorpius, who only shook his head and whispered into her ear "Maybe you'll need it.", he smiled at her, an before Rose's father took notice of the interaction, the two focused back to the front.

Stella was crying, too. She leaned against Albus and cried into his shoulder happily. Not only her mother would be a Longbottom from then on. Stella did not have to think for a long time, and she had decided to change her last name. From this day on her name would be Stella Longbottom.

Later at the party, Rose, and Scorpius sat across Stella and Albus. Of course it was a bit awkward for Rose, Scorpius and Albus so sit with the bridal pair, at first. But Stella had wanted it really much that way, and if Neville Longbottom failed at one thing, than it was to say no to his daughter. First the dinner was served, during which Rose and Scorpius conversed. Rose felt her father's watchful gaze on her back, but she decided to ignore it. She wanted to have fun on that evening. Talking to Scorpius was part of that. She would not let her father ruin this evening for her.

After the bridal couple had danced, the dance floor was open for all guests. Scorpius approached Rose, most likely to ask her to dance, but before he had the chance to, her father had already pulled her with him. This way, Rose was spun around by her father. Because Ron had promised his wife to dance with her, Hermione decided it was the perfect time to demand said dance. And to keep her husband away from her daughter. She had guessed her daughter's feeling for the blonde, and wanted to help her.

Rose looked at her mother gratefully, and turned to Scorpius quickly. Rose took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor with her. Scorpius was glad, that his own mother had taught him dances like the waltz. This was he was able to lead Rose through the quick ¾ -time, and did not make a fool out of himself, like Albus, who was only able to escort his girlfriend onto the dance floor, when the standard dances were done.

Rose knew, that she had been dancing with Scorpius for at least an hour. But she was not out of breath, and she wanted to stay on the dance floor. Even if Scorpius needed a breath. She watched him sit down and danced with Albus and Stella to the fast Up-Beat song.  
She was about to leave the dance floor when the first measures of a Slow song sounded through the room.

Suddenly she was in midst of many couples, that were dancing close to another. All of her uncles and aunts were dancing like that, as did her parents. And the newly weds and Stella and Albus did so, too. She stood there all dressed up with nowhere to go, between all of the couples. She felt her ears reddening, and she was about to go back to the table, what she really did not want to. Scorpius suddenly appeared in front of her and put on that smirk, to which she could not say no. Rose lay her arms around the tall blonde's neck, and felt his long slender fingers on her waist.

Scorpius felt the need to look into her bright blue eyes, but he suppressed it. Rose did not look up either. She simply looked over his shoulder. It was halfway through the song, when Scorpius finally was able to pluck up the courage and pulled her closer. Rose looked up, and their gazes met. Rose smiled shyly, her cheeks and ears in a blazing red. Scorpius was blushing, as well.

When the song had finished, Scorpius pulled Rose outside with him, which of course could not go unseen. It had been Hugo, who had seen his sister leave the tent with the blonde, but he decided not to tell his parents

Scorpius pulled Rose around the corner, and against him. He buried his face in her hair, while her head leaned against him. Both had their eyes closed, they wordlessly enjoyed the close embrace. They stood like that without opening their eyes. Both were too afraid to say anything, that would destroy everything. That would destroy this moment, would destroy their friendship they shared. The friendship that meant so much to both of them. Rose was sure, he felt the same way, as she did. But both felt, they were not ready for the next step, that would change everything.

She was afraid of it. They were not as spontaneous or brave as Albus and Stella were, who had already did the next step. In their heads many "What, if...?" came up, that made them unsure. Thus they were content with the imperfect perfection of the situation.

With a last sigh Rose detached herself from his embrace. "We should head back. Stella and Al must be tired of calming down my father.", Rose smiled at Scorpius, who caressed her cheek. His face neared hers, and panic arose in her. He would not risk it. Would he? She closed her eyes tightly, until she felt his lips on her forehead. She was surprised and looked at him with wide eyes. He took her hand and smiled softly "Let's get inside, again."Rose followed him wordlessly. She would follow him everywhere, that became clear in this moment.

When they got back into the tent, a fuming Ron Weasley already awaited them, but again his wife could distract him. She asked him to dance with her. For the second time that evening Rose looked over to her mother gratefully.

Rose sat down on her place and took the drink, Fred and James had brought her, thankfully. Next to her Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair, normally a sign of embarrassment. Was that what had happened outside been embarrassing to him? Worried Rose looked up to him, but he only smiled reassuringly at her.

When the celebration was coming to an end everyone, including the newly weds, had left. Rose had fallen asleep at some point of the celebration and Scorpius was about to carry her into the room she was supposed to share with Stella. Albus met him halfway, asking him to bring Rose to the room the males were supposed to share. "Don't worry, we're not going to, what you thought we'd do.", the black haired had answered to the brow his blonde friend had raised. Albus did not need to explain anything. Scorpius only asked Albus to call Stella, to change Rose. Albus nodded and a few minutes later Scorpius and Rose lay on the same bed, most likely like Stella and Albus did. Scorpius looked at Rose. How her fair eyelashes fawned on her cheeks, those cheeks that were still blushing healthily in her sleep. The form of her nose, of her lips, of her neck. How her chest moved up with each intake of breath, and moved down with every exhalation. He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

Like this Rose and Scorpius slept this night, and the rest of the summer in the same room, well even in the same bed. In Hogwarts Rose and Albus often swapped dorms. No one noticed, as the four were the only Ravenclaws. No one would ever thought the four Prefects would do something like this.


	6. Year 6

**Year 6**

It had been one and a half year since the wedding of Stella's parents. Rose and Albus still swapped dorms, but other than that nothing had changed. Albus and Stella were still a couple, while Rose and Scorpius were still best friends.

It was in potions. Amortentia was new on the curriculum for sixth years. So the sixth years pupils, that had achieved certain marks in their OWLs, sat freezing in the dungeons on this cold February morning. They waited for their young potions professor Martin. The professor hurried into the room, which was not unusual, it had been the third years, since the two Ravenclaws had the young teacher, but he never was punctual and always in a hurry.

"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, as Valentines day is approaching, I think you will like potion we'll brow today. Can anyone tell me, what he, or she, knows about Amortentia. Yes, Miss Weasley?", the professor called Rose, who cautiously lifted her hand. This was unusual, as she was normally the first one to have her hand in the air. Either she was not sure a hundred percent, or she was embarrassed knowing, Scorpius figured.

"Amortentia is one of the strongest known Lovepotions. It doesn't arise true emotions, but only stirs up desire. Smelling the potion, everyone smells what he, or she loves the most. A seducing effect takes place.", Rose answered and the professor nodded. "Very good, Miss Weasley. 10 points for Ravenclaw. Do you mind showing an example, with telling us, what the potion smells after, for you? You don't have too, of course. If it is too intimate, for you." "It's all right professor. I'll make an example.", Rose smiled and stepped closer to the cauldron. She closed her eyes. "For me the potion smells after a warm fire, it smells after the way the air smells after the rain. It smells after pine.", she chewed on her lip, her breath was slower, her eyes widened. In her cheeks and ears was enough blood to serve for 10 vampires, and she felt her pulse fastening up, as well. Rose caught herself at thinking of Scorpius, until she felt a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the potion.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy. As you see the potion even affects such a strong-minded person like Miss Weasley. That's the reason it is so dangerous. 5 more points for you, Miss Weasley, for doing this experiment for us. And 5 points for Mister Malfoy, for rescuing her. Now pleas go to your cauldrons and brow a small, and of course weaker form of Amortentia. Open your books at page 20."

"20 gram Ginger... Scorpius do you know where to find the moonlight essence?," Rose turned to Scorpius who was glaring at something in the room. Rose followed his gaze and saw, that Scorpius tried to kill Professor Martin with his looks. If looks could kill. When the teacher noticed Rose's gaze, he turned to her, and Rose heard Scorpius curse. "Miss Weasley, what's the matter? Don't you want to go on brewing?" "I want to, but where's the moonlight essence, professor?", she asked. "I wouldn't have guessed, you would be so fast. I do know, that you're brilliant, but even I wouldn't be able to brow the potion this fast." Rose felt flattered, but uneasy. Professor Martin was a bit fishy, in her eyes. There was something about him, that she did not like.

"I'll get it for you from the back. Wait a moment.", and he disappeared. Immediately whispering sounded through the room. Professor Martin was very young for a professor, only 7 years older then the students. He looked good. At least the other girls in Rose's year thought so. For Rose the tanned skin was too dark, just like his hair. His eyes were too brown. He did look good, actually. But he was not Scorpius, but Rose would never say so aloud.

"Professor, could you bring me the moonlight essence, as well? I'm ready, as well.", Scorpius called, when the Professor was about to step back into the room. "Sure, Mister Malfoy.", the professor growled, and turned on his heel. "I don't like him", Rose stated and Scorpius turned his attention to her. "Why?" "I don't know he's just a suck up. Sometimes I feel as if he tries to seduce me." "I think so, too, Rose. You should have seen his face when you described the smell Amortentia had to you.", he smiled knowingly at her. "You stood in front of the cauldron, as well, Scorp. What did you smell?", Rose asked the Malfoy. "If had paid attention to the smell, I would've smelt the fire, as well, and the smell of ink and honey." "What do you mean, you did not pay attention? How could that be possible? It was impossible ignoring it.", Rose declared. "I have to resist and ignore that smell every day.", he shrugged. Rose was suddenly reminded, that her shampoo smelled after honey, as did her soap. And she did drink her tea with honey most of the time. "Scorp... does that mean... what I think it means?", she cautiously asked and just when Scorpius wanted to answer her, the professor had reappeared. He shuffled in between them, to put the moonlight essence on the table. And to separate the two.

"Miss Weasley, could you stay for a minute, after the lesson? I've got a question for you. I'm sure Professor Longbottom will forgive me, if you come late to his lesson.", Rose only nodded unsure, while Scorpius snorted. "Do you want to tell me something, Mister Malfoy?", the professor turned to the blonde "No, Professor."

After the potion was brewed by every student (more or less successful), the teacher gave them the homework to write four inches about the dangers of love potions, for the next day. He let his students promise not to misuse the potion, before handing out a bottle to each-

The students started their homework, and when the lesson was over, all students left. Except for Rose. "You wanted to talk with me, professor?", she asked politely. "Yes, Rose, I've got something for you.", she was irritated, when she heard the sudden informality. The professor went on, determined. "I always give my favourite students something for valentines day. Although it is still some days away I'd like to give you yours today. So here, you can eat the chocolate later. But please don't tell your friends. We wouldn't want them to feel unprivileged, would we?"

Rose raised a brow, but shook her head and pocketed the chocolate, anyway. Afterwards she went outside, where Scorpius had waited for her. When he saw her he asked "What did the idiot want?" "Scorp, not so loud. We don't want him to hear you, and take points form Ravenclaw.", Rose replied. The blonde only rolled his eyes "Of course, well what did he want from you?" Rose hesitated for a moment and shrugged. "He wanted to congratulate me for my Outstanding on the last homework." "But I-" "I don't know Scorp, he simply said, he wanted to congratulate me.", she felt bad lying at him, but she felt like she could not tell him the true reason.

Scorpius knew, that Rose lied. But did not ask any further questions. If there was something, she did not want to tell him about, then that had a reason. He had learned that in second year. He had to wait until she told him.

Arriving at the green house, they greeted Albus and Stella, who were not taking potions this year.

After a more or less exhausting Herbology lesson, the four Ravenclaws went back to the castle. It was the beginning of February and the female students at Hogwarts had become a giggling and blushing mess. Except for Stella and Rose.

At dinner, Elizabeth Zabini came running to Scorpius "Scorpi, how are you? I wanted to know, if you had a valentine?" Rose rolled her eyes "I haven't got anyone until now.", Scorpius answered and Elizabeth's eyes began to shine "Then you won't mind meeting me, will you? At the 14th at 8 am at the main entrance, all right? Until then.", she grinned, without waiting for Scorpius' answer and turned to leave. When Rose saw, that Scorpius looked after the petite Slytherin, her appetite left, as well. As Scorpius had his back to Rose, she could not know, that he glared at the black haired girl.

"I'm not hungry, any more I'll go upstairs.", Rose pushed her dinner away from her and left the Great Hall. She ran up the stairs in the direction of the Room of Requirements. She wanted to be alone and this was the place her friends would go to at last. She opened the door, that appeared in front of her and stepped in. The room looked like the living room in the burrow. A warm fire was burning in the fire place. Rose sat down in a corner.

She did not have any appetite, but her stomach demanded food. She got out the chocolate, she had gotten from Professor Martin, and was just about to put a piece of it into her mouth. Suddenly the door to the Room of Requirements was opened forcefully.

Scorpius stormed in, saw her, and strode to her. "Who gave you the chocolate?", he asked, after the door had closed behind him. "Professor Martin.", Rose mumbled and put the chocolate into her mouth. Scorpius wanted to stop her, but it was too late.

After swallowing the chocolate, a warm feeling appeared in Rose's stomach. The image of Scorpius that was almost constantly in her mind became blurred. She felt blood rushing into her cheeks, when an image of professor Martin appeared. "That's not good. Not good at all.", she heard Scorpius mumble and looked up to him.

In her an inner fight began. It seemed as if her head was intoxicated, and hang onto thoughts of how good Professor Martin was, how nice he was, and how much she liked him. Her heart, together with her sensory organs argued, that something was not right with the head. She had been in love with Scorpius for 6 years, that would not change in a matter of minutes.

Scorpius approached her, but she was so engaged with her inner fight, that she only realized it, when she felt his arms around her. Memories of the Longbottom wedding came up in Rose's head. Those made the head pause for a moment.

A rational voice inside her, that had chosen to keep out of the fight until then asked '_Maybe he felt something for you back then. If it was like that today, as well, why didn't he tell off Zabini. And why did he look after her?'_ The heart had lost. It had no answer. Rose pushed Scorpius away, and stormed away.

She ran to her dorms and lay down in her bed. The inner fight went on. The head was angry at Scorpius for taking advantage of her confusion, and hugging her. The heart was angry with itself, because it had not had an answer. And it was angry at Rose for pushing away Scorpius, who only wanted to help her, obviously.

Rose felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she had fallen asleep, before Stella had stepped into the room. Her pillow was wet from her tears of confusion, self hatred, and shame. When she woke up, she did not trust her eyes. Stella's bed was empty, she must have gone to Albus' dorm. Next to her bed Scorpius sat on a chair, his head on his arms, on her bed. "I'm sorry.", Rose whispered still ashamed and hating herself for the way she was behaving the evening before.

Scorpius' head lifted from his arms sleepily, and if she had not felt as miserable, as she did in that moment, she would have laughed. He looked really cute like that. "Scorp! I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me yesterday.", she had hopped off her bed and had hugged Scorpius, his head under her chin. Rose squealed silently, when she felt his arms around her hip, pulling her into his lap. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault. That idiot of potions professor has mixed Amortentia into the chocolate. The mixture was so weak, that you could not taste it. Since you only ate a small piece of chocolate, it doesn't seem to show it's full effect. And the effect seems to have worn off already. It was my fault, as well. If I hadn't let Zabini say anything, all of this wouldn't have ha-" "I was childish, Scorp. If you want to go with Zabini to Hogsmead at the 14th, then it is your decision." Scorpius laughed "I don't want to spend Valentines day with Zabini. I'd rather go to Hogsmead with you. I mean, only if you want to, of course." The only answer he got was a happy squeal, that Scorpius took as a 'yes'.


	7. Year 7

**Year 7**

At valentines day nothing had happened, except for a Hogsmead trip, a nice day, and a lot of embraced. Rose and Scorpius did not even hold hands, but everything was all right the way it was.

The rest of the school year had gone to fast. Nothing important had happened, except for Lysander and Lorcan Scamander made Stella's and Rose's life miserable, together with Elizabeth Zabini.

Rose felt weird at her first day in the 7th year, when she had sat down in the Great Hall. This year was different. Everything was different. Stella and Albus talked about nothing else than moving in together, after graduating. They almost lived together already, as Scorpius and Rose were Head Boy and Head Girl and thus would have their own common room and dorms. Thus Stella and Albus were the only 7th year Ravenclaws that lived in the Ravenclaw tower. Nothing had changed between Rose and Scorpius.

After telling the Prefects their jobs and coming to an agreement with the teachers, after dinner, the two went to their common room.

The room was medium sized, and lay on the 3rd floor. Rose's mother once had told her, that the room had been magically moved there in her and Rose's father's first year. This way the students would not discover Fluffy, the three headed dog, and would not try to find the Philosopher's stone. Not that had been an obstacle to Rose's parents and her uncle, who chased after a Professor Quirrel, who had wanted to steal the stone for Voldemort.

Many bookshelves stood against the walls. The fire place was bigger than the one in the Ravenclaw common room. The love seats and armchairs were more comfortable. After the two 7th years had taken a look at their dorms, they met back in the common room.

This year was the hardest. Unfortunately Scorpius and Rose did not have that much time for their friends. This was due to their many NEWT-courses and Head Boy and Girl duties. The four only saw each other in lessons and during eating times. Sometimes they also met on Hogsmead trips, but only if Albus and Stella were not going on a date.

This was the reason for Scorpius and Rose be closer friends than ever. Both did their best in being top of every class they had, which they were. They had learned apparating, as well. The year was over far too soon, in Rose's eyes, when they only had one week in Hogwarts until their graduation.

They had their plans made for years now. Rose wanted to be a healer in St. Mungos, while Scorpius wanted to become an Auror. He even had achieved a scholarship for an internship upon the recommendation of Professor Longbottom, Albus' Dad Harry and even of Rose's dad. For Rose and Scorpius it was obvious that they would move to London.

"Hey, Rose, why don't the two of us search for a flat in London, together.", Scorpius had asked on their last evening in Hogwarts. Rose answered, beaming at him "That'd be great. This way we won't lose contact, nothing would change, and we-", she was interrupted by Scorpius' lips on hers. The gentle kiss only lasted a few seconds, before Scorpius pulled back. Rose had not reacted. He had surprised her.

"I'm sorry. I only wanted... I didn't know... I thought... after everything that happened...", Scorpius turned away from her. "I take back, what I just said.", Rose's voice was almost so quiet, that Scorpius almost had not heard it. He ran his fingers through his hair, was about to leave to his dorm, rejected. "Scorp, wait.!" "No, Rose, it's all right. You don't have to explain. I shouldn't have just assumed, you would feel the same for me." "But, Scorp, I do.", startled, Scorpius turned around. "What?" "Scorpius Malfoy, I'm in love with you. Since our first year actually. I thought that was clear after Luna's and Neville's wedding. Or since valentines day last year.", she smiled at him lovingly. "Then I wasn't wrong.", a smirk made it's way onto his face.

She jumped up from her seat and skipped over to Scorpius. She leaned his face against his chest and hugged him "I love it, when you smirk.", she mumbled.

Scorpius lifted her head, which his hand, so that their eyes met. "I love you, too.", Their faces neared. Their eyes were half closed, their eyes were still locked. Suddenly Scorpius halted. "What, if we will stop loving each other one day? What, if we break up because of a fight? What if this destroys our friendship?" "Scorpius, I don't want to loose you. But I cannot hold back any more. Because of our friendship."

Scorpius nodded. First he looked at her lips and then back into her eyes. His eyes asked for her permission. Answering his silent question, she closed her eyes and the distance. Their lips met and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to throw a party, at least it felt like that. She would not get enough of this sensation, she was sure. While theirs lips moved in the same rhythm, Scorpius pulled her even closer against him, if that was possible. His hands held her hips, otherwise her legs would give in, her knees felt like jelly.

A knock on the door pulled them back into reality. Pouting, Rose pulled away and unwillingly opened the door to the Head Boy and Head Girl common room. "What?", she heard herself ask rather unfriendly, when she opened the door forcefully. In front of her stood Albus and Stella. Albus only rolled his eyes. "Have we interrupted your learning, or why are you so mean, dear cousin?", he asked and Rose blushed even darker. With a short glance back to Scorpius, she only answered "Something like that. So what do yo want here?", Rose had calmed down and raised a brow. "We wanted to ask, if you would like to go with us to Hogsmead. Don't worry we've got Neville's permission. A Double-Date would be nice, wouldn't it?", he winked, thinking he made a joke.

Before Rose had the chance to say something, Scorpius had come up behind her and smirked "Double-Date sounds nice. Stella, why don't you and Rose go upstairs and find something nice to wear for the date. Although she does look nice in sweat pants, I admit that I expect her to wear something else for our first date.", For a moment Stella was confused, but then she started to grin brightly and pulled Rose with her into the red head's dorm. Rose had blushed a deeper red.

Stella searched for appropriate clothing in her best friend's closet and pulled out a simple blue dress with a floral pattern. "That fits to your eyes, perfectly.", she mumbled. After Rose had put on the dress, her friend decided that the French braid worked as hairstyle. Waiting until Rose had slipped on a pair of blue flats, she soon pulled her friend back down.

Albus and Scorpius already waited for them, and conversed silently. Before they told the boys they were ready, Stella whispered into Rose's ear "You will have to tell me everything later, you know that, right?". Then the blonde female skipped over into Albus' arms. Scorpius had stood up and walked over to his girlfriend. He had quickly changed into a fresh black pair of trousers, and a grey T-shirt. After offering Rose his arm, he whispered into her ear, that she looked wonderful, and that he loved her. She replied with a kiss on his cheek.

Since Albus did not look too surprised, Rose figured that Scorpius had told him about their new relationship. Together the four sauntered out of the Entrance Hall, through the acreage of Hogwarts and towards Hogsmead. There they decided to go to the 'Three Broomsticks'. Miss Rosmerta, the daughter of the woman that had owned the pub when the parents of the four Ravenclaws were in Hogwarts, brought the four a butter-beer and a sandwich.

Albus had the arm around Stella's shoulders, the blonde leaned against his shoulder. Rose and Scorpius held hands. "So did you think about, how you will tell you parents?", Albus asked halfway through the evening. Stella only shook her head. The two had been together for hardly two hours and were supposed to boast around with their relationship?Scorpius ran his free hand through his hair. His mother had often asked him, what was going on between him and Rose. He knew his father would be shocked at first, but would have nothing against it. What his grandfather thought did not matter, and his grandmother supported him any ways. But talking with Rose's family would be the true problem, he knew that.

After getting by all of her male cousins and her brother, he would have gotten warning not to break her head. But the hardest part was telling Rose's father. He was bit afraid of the Auror, as Ron Weasley never was happy about his little girl being befriended with a Malfoy. Scorpius hoped that the relationship he had with Rose would be supported by Hermione, who could calm Ron down and make him at least tolerate the relationship.

"The only, who will really object the relationship is my dad. And that's only because he is such an antiquated idiot sometimes. He must understand, that I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I want to decide who I'm together with and who I love. If he doesn't want to accept that, it's his problem.", Rose's expression was serious, Scorpius almost blushed. He had to mean a lot to her, if she would oppose to her father like that.

"So that's how you see it, Rosie?", they suddenly heard a voice, that was addressed at them. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? Hi uncle Harry, aunt Ginny.", Rose smiled at her father unsure. Scorpius gave her hand a soft squeeze, to reassure her. Thankfully Rose turned to the blonde, smiling. "We're her because of a class reunion. And you?",Harry asked after greeting his son, his niece and their respective girlfriend/ boyfriend. Albus shrugged "Double-Date."

Rose saw her father's face turning redder and redder. Hermione did not seem to care. She hugged Scorpius quickly and smiled at her daughter "About time. You're worse than Harry and Ginny had been back then. Did you go on the nerves of your friends that much, too?", she quickly looked over to her nephew and his girlfriend, who only rolled eyes. "Why did I even ask? But I'm happy that it finally-" "Wait a bloody moment. Mione, you knew?", Ron asked. But instead of his wife, it was his sister who answered. "It was so obvious, Ron. You really have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

This conversation was interrupted, when Astoria Malfoy came into the picture. "Scorpius, how are you doing, my dear. You could have send an owl or two. I don't hear about anything. Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Albus, Stella, Rose." "Astoria, let the poor boy breathe, I'm sure his little girlfriend doesn't want you to suffocate your son.", Draco Malfoy smirked.

After many others arrived, that had gone to school with their parents, the four Ravenclaws decided to go back to the school. They bid their goodbyes and were about to leave out the door, when Rose spun around. "Neville, you and Al planned this whole thing, didn't you? But how did you know, Scorp and I would get together today?"

"It was about time, Rosie.", was all Neville Longbottom grinned into her direction, before she was pulled out of the 'Three Broomsticks' by her boyfriend.

Many had already known, when the two were in their first year, that Rose and Scorpius were made for each other. It was about time something like that would happen, right?

**That's it, guys. The last chapter of '7 Years of Friendship'. Maybe I'll post a sequel to it. Not sure. First I'll post those three One Shots that have been lounging in my head for a week now. Thanks for your support.**

**Liliana-Chan**


End file.
